Why Can't We Be Friends
by BlackBunny15
Summary: Shishido and Gakuto are fighting, So are Hiyoshi and Oshitari, Jirou is showing off and Taki is actually there! More crack, less plot. Complete with cliche title.


Title: Why can't we be friends…Or something more?

Pairing(s): Dirty Pair, Jumpy Pair, ShiShiTori, AtoJi, Hints to others.

Genre: Humor/General

I will never own Prince of Tennis. Ever. Don't rub salt in my wounds.

* * *

"YUUSHI!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

It certainly was a sight to behold, on the grounds of Hyoutei Gakuen. A fight was about to break out on the courts, between a short cropped brunet and a cranberry red head. Of course, once these two got started nothing could stop them except maybe…

"Gakuto, Shishido, twenty laps for disturbing Ore-sama's peace!" Atobe snapped quickly before punches could be thrown.

Mumbling under there breaths the two started running, insulting each other back on forth on the way.

"My my, those two should really start settling their differences, I'd hate to have to break up some crazy midget free for all." Taki Haginosuke said from his seat on the bleachers. Even after he got kicked off the regulars he attended all practices. What would practice be without having the blonde boy be there to tease Hiyoshi?

"I wish Shishido-san would just calm down sometimes" Choutaro said sulking. "He always causes a scene around Gakuto-sempai."

"What you two say is true, with those fighting so much lately; everyone has been getting less practice." Atobe eyed the two figures in the distance that seemed to be kicking each other and running at once.

"We must all be at our best to face Tezuka and his team this weekend, Right Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"I have an idea."

All heads turned to see Oshitari starring at them, before the bluenet pointed down at Jirou, previously napping near Taki, whose eyes were wide open.

…Someone had an idea, and it wasn't Oshitari?!

"It's gonna work too, I guarantee it!"

* * *

"What are we doing?" Gakuto asked pointedly, obviously not finding being strapped to an office chair very comfortable.

"Yeah, Choutaro, What's going on?" An equally unsatisfied Shishido asked. "Why is it only The Idiot and I are strapped to chairs?!"

"Shut up, you dumb freak!" The one dubbed 'The Idiot' screeched.

"Shut your trap, Circus weirdo!" The boy shouted back.

"Both of you listen to Ore-sama." Atobe snapped his fingers, silencing the two. "Since you two fools can't seem to get along I have decided I'm going to force you too."

"What Atobe means is we get to play super fun games I thought up!" Jirou squealed from behind Gakuto, seated happily on a nice couch.

"I don't think any games that involved being strapped to a chair can be fun." Shishido sweat dropped.

"Well, Trust me, okay?" Jirou said smiling cheerfully "This first game is super simple, you might notice that your chair is by one side of the room and Gak-kun's is by the other. Well me and Chou-kun, Tari-kun, Taki-kun, Hiyo-kun, are going to ask you questions and when you find something in common your going to be pushed closer together, when you meet in the middle you hug!"

"…This is dumb." Gakuto glared at the narcoleptic boy "There's no way I could have ANYTHING in common with Shishido!"

"Well we're trying anyway, I'll start." Taki spoke eloquently "What's your favorite animal?"

"Birds." Gakuto said while Shishido answered with 'dogs' "How boring, Dogs aren't anything special!"

Kabaji quietly picked something out of a box, and rubbed it against Gakuto's face.

"What the-AHHH!" All the windows would have broken had they not been in Atobe's mansion. Nothing breaks in Atobe's mansion except for the servants' spirits. "EW, Why did you just rub an effing frog on me?!"

"It's your punishment, no insulting each other during the game." Atobe said smugly, enjoying the way Gakuto was spazzing out.

After the acrobatic player calmed down, they began again.

"Who do you think is easiest to gekokujyou?" Of course this came from Hiyoshi.

"Oh Hiyo Piyo, Is that the ONLY thing you think about?" Taki teased.

"No, I think of…other things…" Hiyoshi replied, glancing at Gakuto that seemed to be steaming mad at something.

"Kikumaru, OF COURSE!" Gakuto suddenly yelled, no one noticed partly because Gakuto usually yells out the Seigaku players name in rage but mostly because no one was paying to much attention.

Taki seeing Hiyoshi's stolen glance started hinting about the cranberry acrobat, while Hiyoshi imitated a tomato, Choutaro tried to stop Taki from anymore verbal abusing and Oshitari only glared at Hiyoshi. Atobe, Jirou, and Kabaji just watched.

"…Tachibana…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Shishido twitching in anger. To avoid Shishido getting health trauma do to anger let's just say Jirou had another idea.

"Pst…Everyone… come here!" Jirou quickly urged all regulars not tied to chairs into a huddle. Fierce whispers could be heard and an occasional 'Ore-sama' floated around. Gakuto and Shishido just observed everyone while they conversed.

"Break! Okay may turn to ask, right?!" Jirou chirped happily. "Gak-kun what school do you go to?!"

After a few moments of silence. "Hyoutei?"

"Shi-kun?" Jirou asked.

"Hyoutei, duh."

"Alright move the chairs!" Jirou ordered at Kabaji and Atobe.

Of course Kabaji complied and so did Atobe, no one could say no to the cuddly Jirou.

"Wait, that question was lame!" Shishido was going to protest more but he saw Kabaji move toward the frog box.

"Alright now my turn," Oshitari drawled in his thick accent "Gakuto, do you play doubles?"

"This is stupid!" Gakuto cried out "Of course, I play with Hiyoshi!"

Unknown to some (Gakuto) Hiyoshi sent a triumphant smirk to Oshitari who in turn gave him a death glare.

"And I play with Choutaro." Shishido turned his head to frown at Atobe who was pushing his chair closer to Gakuto. One more push and they would be forced to hug each other.

"Oh, me next right?" Choutaro asked, sneaking a peak at his hand, which Jirou cleverly wrote his question on. "Okay Shishido-san, do you play Ten-" "Can I go again?"

This came from Oshitari who, if anyone could see past the glare in his glasses, would be able see a deadly look in his eyes.

"Um…" Choutaro was caught between a rock and a hard place; he wanted to show Shishido-san he could speak his thoughts (even though it was written on his hand by Jirou) but he it was rude to not respect his Sempai…NO Shishido-san always must come first!

"Sure." Oshitari-sempai was just too intimidating.

"Gakuto," Oshitari practically purred "Who do you find most…attractive?"

"What?!"

"Ohohoho" Taki laughed, watching the red head squirm in his bindings "Yes Gak-kun, enlighten us."

"Er…This is SO retarded!" Gakuto shouted trying to roll his chair to the exit.

"No." Kabaji quickly held the chair firmly in place.

"Why doesn't Shishido answer first?" The brunet instantly gave Gakuto the evil eye.

"Ah, great idea, well Shido-kun?" Taki chuckled.

"I…I …" "AH SHISHIDO-SAN!" Choutaro nearly pole vaulted over Taki, who by this time had doubled over in laughter, to grab Shishido who had fainted.

"Sempai, you still haven't answered the question." Hiyoshi loomed over his double partner.

"Yes, tell us…" Oshitari added, throwing his shadow over Gakuto as well.

* * *

"What's going on?" Shishido asked groggily, seeing a foggy outline of Choutaro's concerned face.

"You fainted at our meeting." Was the reply he got. "Shishido-san are you okay?"

"I had the worst nightmare, I was tied up and almost had to hug…Gakuto?" He saw a mop of cranberry, from behind Choutaro.

"That wasn't a nightmare, it was pretty much real." The red head gave a small sigh of exhaustion. What did he EVER do to deserve this? Beside stalk Kikumaru to plot the boy's downfall?

"OH GOD!" Shishido gave an uncharacteristic shout. "Why?!"

"Ore-sama demands you stop freaking out! Ore-sama says he's bored with the other game, it wasn't working anyway, Jirou what next?"

"Okay this one I learned in 3rd grade! It's super easy and we'll all play this one, but first form a circle before I explain."

They all quickly did what they were told. Shishido and Gakuto thankfully free from the office chairs, sadly the doors and windows were all locked.

Please bare with me, Atobe sat next to Jirou, who sat next to Choutaro, who shockingly did not sit next to Shishido but instead sat next to Kabaji, Gakuto plopped down next, then Taki, Who dragged Hiyoshi down next to him, Thankfully Shishido was next and THEN Oshitari. (Who sat next to Atobe)

"Okay, good thing you all pretty much were random in your choice if seating!" Jirou grinned "Now then just turn to the person on your right and give them a compliment, Then we change up and do it again! I'll start"

"Atobe is very soft and nice to snuggle up to and best to nap with!"

"Thank you Jirou, Oshitari…You have an amazing ability for putting up with bratty red heads on our team." Atobe gave a pointed look to Gakuto and gestured to the 'Frog Box' before he could retaliate.

"Thanks, Shishido you're must have very strong will power to not hit on Gakuto." Oshitari said bluntly, before having a glaring match with Hiyoshi.

"Uh…Thanks? Hiyoshi your good at…uh…not being uncool." Shishido said, a bit awkwardly.

"Better than Oshitari-sempai?" Still glaring at the tensai.

"Yeah, Sure, whatever." Shishido agreed.

"Humph, Taki your hair is…shiny." Hiyoshi grumbled out, to engaged in his mental battle to care about other things.

"Why thank you Hiyo-Piyo!" Taki cheered "Hm, Gakuto your sexy!"

Hiyoshi and Oshitari quickly snapped their glares over to Taki, who winked and stuck his tongue out.

"Taki, Why…" Taki leaned over and quietly whispered something into Gakuto's ear that made him turn bright red, but nodded none the less.

"Your sexy too Taki." Gakuto mumbled out, keeping his eyes firmly planted to the ground.

"Not half as sexy as you, little cherry bomb!" Taki got up and pulled Gakuto with him. "Let's go on a date! How about a costume shop?"

"How about not!" Hiyoshi and Oshitari quickly jumped to their feet and pulled Gakuto out of Taki's vice-grip. "Stay away from our Gakuto!"

"Our Gakuto?" Mukahi gave them a disbelieving stare, what were these people on?!

"Yes, Hiyoshi let us call a truce for now, at least until we claim my Gak-kun!" Oshitari had a certain mad shimmer in his eye. Hiyoshi nodded in agreement kicking down a door, and the Dirty/Jumpy pair departed.

"Aw, now that Hiyoshi AND Gakuto are taken who will be my boy toy?" Taki gave a theatrical sigh, before eyeing Choutaro, who as usual was obvious to what was happening since it had no correspondence to Shishido.

"Don't even think about it!" Shishido snapped, crawling across the circle to sit near Choutaro.

"Don't be a wet blanket, Chouta-kun is sooooo cute!" Taki squealed happily.

"Ugh, Come on Choutaro, let's go get something to eat!" Shishido stood up and started toward the door. Hand in hand with Choutaro, who was just happy Shishido was near him.

"Aw, no fun at all." Taki complained half heartedly and started to the door as well. "I'm out, call me later if something interesting happens, bye darlings!"

After a few moments of WTF silence. Atobe finally collected enough thoughts to form a sentence.

"Well, it seemed your plans had failed, Jirou."

"Hm…nope!" The boy said giving a nice, big, lazy smile "I… guaranteed you after all…ZzzZzzzz"

"…Ore-sama is confused."

"Usu."

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered in the club room after a fairly efficient practice.

Gakuto was cuddled up, napping between Hiyoshi and Oshitari, both seemed ultra content, in a nice corner really far away from Taki.

Choutaro and Shishido were talking about were to go out to eat next time. The two sitting sweetly on a bench huddled over a magazine, made a very heart warming scene.

Taki was happily brushing Kabaji's hair and chatting away about the latest cute boy he had seen, some shy boy with a bandanna that made the most adorable hissing noises.

"See, Kei-kun, now everyone's getting along." Jirou gave a sweet smile before going back to his dream of Fuji and Marui playing tennis with him.

Atobe starred at his surrounding, going back and forth between his regulars and his sleeping boyfriend.

"Maybe…Jirou is the tensai of Hyoutei…"

THE END

* * *

A/N

Just something to cheer myself up.

Taki is one of my favorite characters, I can make him anything I want, but I mostly seem to stick with flirty molester. I also enjoy his hair. XD

D: WTH did they do with that poor frog?! The truth was Taki took it named it Karupin and bought a Fila cap to cosplay with. (He also stole Kaidoh's clothes).

P.S Gakuto is the sex.

P.P.S Gakuto says more than Kikumaru.

P.P.P.S Oshitari says he agrees.


End file.
